Birthday Video
by Marymel
Summary: Riley gets a special video from her son, and she realizes how much she misses him.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you Sitting Ducki for this idea!**

 **I liked Riley, and wish she could've stayed longer with the team. So I try not to portray her as a villain and include her in Jackson's life. So I got a suggestion to send Riley a birthday video or something to show her how Jackson's growing up. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

This time of year made Riley Adams feel a bit sad. Her son Jackson's birthday had just passed. Even though she gave custody to his father, Greg Sanders, and knew Jackson was far better off with him, she still missed him.

She pulled into her driveway and sighed quietly, thinking of how her son was growing into a fine, caring, beautiful person. She knew she had Greg to thank for that, since they belonged together and he was a far better parent than she'd been. She loved him, but never quite knew how to be a mom. Now she knew Jackson was with his real family that loved him very much. She missed him dearly, but knowing that gave her peace.

Having just pulled a double at the Chicago Crime Lab - partly to avoid thinking of Jackson, she told herself - she yawned and trudged to her front door. Looking in her mailbox, she saw a mailing envelope with a Vegas postmark. Riley smiled sadly as she unlocked her door and took the mail inside.

Sitting on her couch, she opened the envelope and smiled when she saw the drawing her son made her. _Happy Valentine's Day_ was written in bright red letters on the white sheet of paper. She ran her fingers over the stick figures of two children and a dog her son drew. He really had grown so much since she last saw him. She wondered if he was playing with the dog and his friends or what he was doing in school. She couldn't help but stare at the drawing of a small girl on the paper. Instinctively, she knew he was now a big brother. A small smile etched her face as she thought of how his family had grown.

Sniffing back tears, she looked at the letter in the envelope. She smiled sadly as she read his father's words.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I know you probably are thinking about Jackson right now. I wanted to send you a video from his birthday party. I can't believe he's eight now! He's growing so much. He's one of the most amazing people I've ever known. I can never thank you enough for giving him to me._

 _As you can probably tell by Jackson's drawing, he's a big brother now. He loves his sister so much. Her first word was baba, which is what she calls her brother. She just turned one. Jacks cannot spend enough time with her. They love each other so much._

 _I really hope you're doing well, Riles. I know you must think about Jackson all the time, but he's okay. He is an amazing child. I love him so much. And I think he still loves you. I know...I know he may not remember you much. But he knows you love him so much you gave him to me. We love each other very, very much. And he sends you hugs all the time. I hope you do know that neither of us hate you, and there's always a place in his heart for you._

 _Greg._

Riley cried softly as she read the note. Jackson was doing so well, and he had a baby sister. Deep down, she knew Greg and Morgan might have more kids someday, and she loved that Jackson loved her. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little sad thinking of what might have been if she'd stayed in Vegas and raised Jackson with Greg.

Riley softly cleared her throat and put the DVD in the player. Almost instantly, Jackson appeared on the screen. Riley smiled at how much he'd grown.

 _"Hi, daddy!"_ Jackson said as he waved at the camera.

 _"Hi, Jacks,"_ Greg said. _"Happy birthday!"_

 _"Thank you!"_ Jackson jumped down from his chair and rushed across the living room to the baby girl sitting on a blanket on the floor. Jackson giggled as he plopped down next to her. _"Hi, Greta!"_

Riley knew that was Jackson's baby sister. It was very clear he adored the baby girl, and Riley had to smile when the baby giggled and babbled to her brother.

 _"Hey, Jacks?"_ Greg asked. Jackson smiled up at the camera. _"Is she ready for your party?"_

 _"Yes!"_ Jackson shouted, causing the baby to laugh. _"Baba ba baba!"_ she said with a giggle.

 _"Of course you're coming to my party,"_ Jackson said as he laid on his stomach and talked to his sister. _"You can have cake and play with my friends."_ Greta pointed her finger and bopped Jackson's nose, causing him to laugh. Jackson kissed his sister's finger, and Greta smiled.

The next scene was a party with several other kids and adults. Riley recognized some people from her time at the lab, and it was clear Jackson was loved. Riley smiled and hugged Jackson's drawing to her chest, knowing her son was truly happy.

As the party went on, Riley saw Jackson with his friends and family. Anyone could see the little boy was happy and loved. It brought happy tears to Riley's eyes to see her son so loved.

The next scene was Jackson getting ready for bed. He happily hugged his grandparents and thanked them for his presents. Riley had to smile when he saw Jackson with his sleeping baby sister. It was obvious he loved her very much.

 _"Thanks for helping me have a great birthday!"_ Jackson said to his sister as he gently kissed her cheek. _"I love you!"_ Riley smiled sadly as she watched Greg and Morgan with Jackson and the baby. She never pictured herself as a mom, but seeing Jackson with his sister and knowing how much she missed him made Riley wonder if she should try to have another baby. Still, no one could replace her son.

Jackson crawled into bed and his little dog curled up at his side. Riley smiled as the little boy patted the dog's head and smiled.

 _"Hey, Jacks?"_ Greg said. Jackson smiled at his father. _"Did you have a good day?"_

 _"Yeah!"_ Jackson said. _"And I'm glad Greta was here."_

 _"Me too,"_ Greg said. Riley could hear the love in his voice.

 _"Daddy?"_ Jackson asked. _"Do you think, um...she got my card?"_

Riley smiled sadly, knowing Jackson was talking about her. Greg said, _"I put it in the mail. Do you want to send her something else?"_

Jackson shook his head. _"We can send her something for Easter, right?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Okay! And, um...I hope she's okay."_

 _"Yeah,"_ Greg said softly. He always knew there'd be a special place in Jackson's heart for his birth mom.

Riley cried softly and smiled at her son on the screen. "I got it, honey. And I'm okay. I'm so happy for you, sweetie."

Greg's voice on the screen brought her out of her thoughts. _"Hey, Jacks? Did you have a good birthday?"_

 _"Yes!"_ Jackson said with a smile.

 _"Good,"_ Greg said. _"Happy birthday, Jacks."_

 _"Thank you, daddy! I love you!"_

 _"I love you."_

The screen went dark and Riley cried quietly. She missed Jackson, but seeing how happy he truly was and how loved he was made her happy.

Sniffing back tears, Riley found a piece of paper and wrote Jackson a letter.

 _Dear Jackson,_

 _I can't believe you're eight years old now. You've grown so much! You're such a wonderful person already, and I know you'll be an amazing grown-up. I got your drawing, and I love it! You always were a talented artist. And I got a DVD of your party your dad sent. Don't be mad at him, because I know you have a wonderful family and I can see you are so loved. I'm glad you're doing so well, honey._

 _I saw you have a baby sister. I didn't see much of her, but I'll bet she's adorable. You love her very much, I can tell. She's so lucky to have such a wonderful brother. I know you and your family love her. That's wonderful. I really am so very happy for you, sweetie._

 _Thank you for my drawing. I know you may not remember me much, but...I remember you. And you are an amazing person. I am so proud of you. Your dad says you're doing so well in school, and have a lot of friends, and all your aunts and uncles and family at the lab love you so much. I love you, too. I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but I do. And giving you to your dad was the best thing I have ever done. You have an amazing father who loves you so, so much. So no matter how sad I am that I don't see you every day, I am happy you have a daddy and family who love you very much and are taking such good care of you._

 _You may not read this for a long time, and I understand that. But I want you to know I love you. And I am so happy you're doing so well. I am proud of the amazing person you are and are becoming. I love you!_

 _Mommy_

Riley gently kissed the paper and cried quietly, knowing Jackson was really okay. She wondered if she'd ever be brave enough to meet him again. Maybe in a few years, she told herself. She knew Jackson was so happy and loved and had a wonderful family with his father, Morgan and baby sister. As she addressed the envelope, she wiped a few stray tears. She might talk to him again - and he might let her be part of his life in the future - but she knew he was really okay.

 **The End**


End file.
